When a Plan Comes Together 2
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Making my triumphant return to this section, I bring you the direct sequel to my first evar ViHart one-shot. Here, our beautiful fighters see themselves enraptured by a potential third: the Yagami dojo's prodigy, Miura Rinaldi. Want to see their story unfold and love bloom? Then step right up! VivioxMiuraxEinhart. Read'n Review!


**When a Plan Comes Together 2**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

**Chapter 1: Pillow Talk**

It was a quiet, lazy Saturday evening, and the two young ladies were spooning in the green-haired girl's bed.

Pressed firmly together, Vivio lay back-to-front against Einhart, cocooned safely in the greenette's strong arms. Her face nuzzled against Vivio's silky, long, blonde tresses, Einhart inhaled a whiff of her hair, relishing in the green and red-eyed girl's sweet scent.

Vivio sighed, her lovely voice in clear distress and she squirmed a bit in Einhart's embrace. The grenette's arms loosened a bit so that the blonde could turn around and nuzzle the crook of Einhart's neck.

"What's wrong, Vi? Is something on your mind?" The blue and violet-eyed girl's voice broke the comfortable silence of the softly-lit room. Her response was another sigh from the younger girl. Vivio eventually spoke, curling her arms around Einhart's waist.

"It's…well…Ein-chan…I'd say it's somebody," Vivio began. Einhart raised a fine eyebrow, making a sound to encourage her girlfriend to speak her mind. "You see…I have…Miura-chan on my mind…"

Einhart blinked twice.

"Miura-san? Really? What is it? Did she do something to upset you?" The grenette startled slightly, a protective edge in her voice. Vivio looked up, cupped Einhart's chin and landed a quick kiss on her lips.

"No! No, it's Ok, Ein-chan. It's nothing bad, really. I just…I've been…thinking about her a lot…" Vivio was quick to reassure her beloved. Einhart visibly relaxed.

"Hm, I see. That's alright…but I can still see something is troubling you," she replied and started to move her hands up and down Vivio's back in an effort to help her relax. Vivio looked into Einhart's mismatching eyes, green and red on blue and violet. There was clear distress in the blonde's gaze.

"Ein-chan…I…well…I don't know, I mean, I've been thinking about her…and I feel really bad for doing so, because…because…mou, I can't say it!" Vivio once again buried her face in Einhart's neck, squeezing her in her embrace.

"Vi, my love…it's Ok. Vivio, it's alright. You can tell me," she kissed her sweetheart's forehead. Vivio mumbled into Einhart's neck.

"But…you'll get mad…"

Einhart let out a warm chuckled and moved one hand to caress Vivio's long, golden mane, soothingly running her fingers through the smooth, silky tresses.

"I promise I won't get mad." She spoke with conviction. Vivio looked up at her and gulped.

"O-Ok…alright, here goes…Ein-chan…I think…I've been thinking about Miura-chan a lot. I…I really enjoy her company, sparring with her, hanging out with her, and I…think…Ein-chan, I think I have a crush on Miura-chan! I'm sorry, please don't be mad!" Vivio's voice rose in volume towards the end of that statement, and she felt tears beginning to gather in the corners of her heterochromatic eyes as she looked up into Einhart's own eyes, which widened (just slightly, though). A myriad of emotions flashed through those blue and violet orbs, like confusion, mild shock, and then, understanding and…relief?

Einhart raised a hand...and gently cupped Vivio's cheek. A soft, gentle smile curled Einhart's lips.

"Vi…it's alright. I'm not mad. In fact…I'm…well, I'm kind of relieved," she reassured her beloved, giving her a soft, chaste kiss. The blonde let out a confused "Huh?", her eyes searching Einhart's for further explanation. The grenette gently wiped away the un-spilled tears from the blonde's eyes. "You see, Vivio…I feel strongly about Miura-san, as well. She's a strong, really strong fighter. She's very sweet, she loves the art of fighting and she's proven her passion for it time and again, in our sparring sessions and in the Inter-Middle Tournament. And also…well," at this part, Einhart blushed slightly and looked away. "She's a really lovely young woman…and more than once have I let my mind wander off about her…"

By now, Vivio's eyes had gone from wide open to closed as she let this revelation sink in. Once she opened them, she looked at Einhart with a warm, loving and understanding gaze.

"Nyahaha, you're such a perv, Ein-chan~ You've had dirty thoughts of her, too? That sure explains why you sometimes just stare at her and blush as she does warm-ups at our joint sparring sessions!" She giggled and poked Einhart's blushing, soft cheek. The greenette looked away in embarrassment.

"W-Well…I, I can't say I don't do that…but what about you and your constant skinship, Vi?" Einhart pouted, poking Vivio on the side, making her squeak and then pout back at her, blowing a raspberry at her. "I've seen how you're constantly trying out new grappling moves on Miura-san, and let me tell you those moves aren't innocent in the slightest. And also, you are constantly clinging to her on our outings, glomping her and mashing her arm against your chest."

The girls lay there on the bed, pouting at each other…before suddenly bursting into giggles, cuddling close as they did so.

Once the giggling had died down, the young ladies remained holding each other close for a moment, pondering their next move.

"So…Ein-chan…Einhart, we both like Miura-chan?" Vivio ventured.

"Hmmm…yes, I'd say so. And for some reason, I'm not surprised." Einhart agreed. Vivio tilted her head to the side, curious.

"You're not surprised? Why not?"

"Well…look at your mothers, for example. Nanoha-san, Fate-san and Hayate-san…they make such a beautiful trio…I don't find it surprising that, well, they sort of rubbed off on us, making us grow so fond of a third, a potential new girlfriend…" Einhart reasoned. Vivio giggled softly and nuzzled her beloved's cheek like a kitten, and then smooched Einhart long and soft, slowly letting their lips move and mold against each other, just a caress. Einhart softly moaned her approval.

"Well…yeah, that does make a lot of sense. I believe it, Ein-chan." Vivio smiled wide. "Now, the question is…well, does Miura-chan love us back? And if so, well, how exactly do we approach her with the topic of a potential three…threesome?" She blushed at that last part.

"Hmmmm…" Einhart hugged Vivio close as she wondered, closing her beautiful eyes for a moment. A moment later, she opened them. "Ok…I think I have a plan."

Vivio immediately perked up.

"Alright! Tell me, tell me~!"

"Ok, the plan is…"

The young women discussed the plan they had to confess and potentially make the lovely Miura Rinaldi fall in love with the both of them well into the evening, and later, they spent the night curled up in each other's embrace, their hearts beating as one, at peace with how they felt about this potential third girlfriend, and looking forward to their next meeting with their joint crush.

Meanwhile, at her own home, Miura herself was cocooned in her sheets, her mind occupied with two certain fighters and very dear friends to her…

_To Be Continued…_

**Author's Notes:** Hel-lo there, everybody~! What's up? Did ya'll miss me? :3

Maaan, it's been a long, damn long time since I last stepped foot in this section. O.O Feels…kinda surreal, almost. LOL And this time, I'm leaving my beautiful OT3 of NanoHayaFate alone in order to focus on the next generation, so to speak. LOL Seriously, I have no idea what I'm doing. 8D By all means, a threesome involving Einhart and Vivio would most likely involve Black Rock-I mean, Sieglinde Jeremiah, judging by the latest chapters of Nanoha ViVid, but…well, I ship Sieglinde with Victoria too much at the moment. LOL They are like, total waifus, seriously! X3

Hence why I've decided to take a shot at Vivio, Einhart and the lovely disciple of Hayate and mistress of the Leg Sword Draw, Miura Rinaldi. :3 I really like her. She's absolutely adorable, and I totally ship her with Vivio, at the very least. LOL Particularly thanks to the latest 3 chapters of the manga. *A*

So, like I said, I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I guess this might end up as a three-shot, with the next chapter being focused mostly on Miura, and then, Vivio and Einhart executing their plan and successfully making Miura their waifu in chapter 3. Hm, sounds good. LOL

So, do you guys like this approach? Should I continue with this story? Or do you wanna plant your boots up my ass for doing this to ViHart? XD By all means, let me know with a lovely little review, please. :3

Seeya in the next chapter, whenever it comes out. LOL

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
